Sakamoto's Life Story: The Preteen Years
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is the second installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story' and we focus on him as a preteen, basically dealing with life...but his optimistic and wise personality will get through it. Dedicated to Master of Stories! Enjoy!
1. Differing Heritages

Welcome to the second installment of Sakamoto's Life Story...and this is Sakamoto's pre-teen years! A lot of preteens hit a little rough patch as they break away from childhood and into a preteen. Sakamoto...he'll ease into it and nothing will phase him. Not even this first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story: The Pre-Teen Years

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Differing Heritages

At the village, 11 year old Sakamoto was walking around the streets, just minding his own business and for some reason, most neighborhood kids were whispering to each other, questioning Sakamoto's heritage about being Japanese in the whole nation of China. When Sakamoto heard that, he really paid no attention to it and just went on about his business.

But the more he heard it, he pretty much ignored it and always knew that something like this was happening and he has been faced with a lot of criticism as the one panda that has a Japanese heritage; questioning that he's half Chinese and half Japanese and about his father being a kung-fu master, thinking he'll never live up to his father's expectations.

Soon enough, he found himself surrounded by a few random teenagers that went to confront Sakamoto and one tiger teenager said, "How is it possible that pandas come from Japan? I always thought you're all Chinese."

"Yeah, and that you guys are fat and lazy." another teen tiger said.

Sakamoto brushed it off like it was nothing and even that didn't affect him, but it surely made a shock to the teens that expected him to fight back or make some sort of reaction and the tiger said, "What, are you deaf or something?"

"I can hear clearly, thank you very much." Sakamoto replied.

One leopard teenager scoffed at Sakamoto and he gave him an icy, cold glare that he hopes will break him and said, "Your father's a kung-fu master, right?"

"Yes." Sakamoto answered.

Another teenage leopard one scoffed at him and he said, "So why ain't you being one? He must've been stupid to raise a wannabe."

Sakamoto blinked his eyes at that and he figured that they were gonna take shots at his father's role as a former kung-fu master and the leopard teenager said, "You ain't as good enough, like your father. Maybe that's why he's all washed up."

"No kidding. He takes after his son...who should consider going back to Japan." another teenager retorted.

"Yeah, instead of bamboo, you'd probably eat sushi." the first teenage leopard added.

They started pointing and laughing at Sakamoto, expecting him to either cry, run away or fight them back, but Sakamoto just laughed along with them...which pretty much confused the troublemakers because they didn't expect to get such a reaction from him. The teen tiger growled at this and he said, "Why won't you break?"

"Break what?" Sakamoto asked.

Most of the teens were completely appalled that Sakamoto didn't give them the reaction they were hoping for and the tiger reached his point and he said, "Listen, Bushido-Akio...you are nothing! Nothing but a pathetic halfer! Why would anyone from Japan invade our Chinese territory?"

"Yeah, your whole entire family might be a Japanese terriorist!" exclaimed one teenage panther.

Sakamoto rolled his eyes at all the false things any of the teens threw it off and none of them affected him a lot and he knew in his heart that none of these things are true and he shouldn't disgrace, disavow, question or be ashamed of his heritage, no matter what life throws at him. The panther chuckled stupidly and said, "You sure you're half Japanese?"

"I do not deny it." Sakamoto responded.

Their reactions to Sakamoto's answer fueled a huge amount of anger to the teens and the tiger has had enough and wants to punch him in the face so bad that it'll make him break, but he continued balling his fist to wait for the right moment.

"You think it'll make a man out of you? Yes, I am half Japanese, but I am not ashamed of who I am. I'm very proud of myself, where I come from and I'm proud of my father and that's good enough for me." Sakamoto said, while cracking a smile.

The teenage tiger immediately lost it and lunged at him, but Sakamoto backed away until the tiger nearly punched Bao-Yi in the face and in doing so...Bao-Yi got him in a headlock and and kicked him directly where it hurts, causing the tiger to yowl in pain.

"And that's for Sakamoto." Bao-Yi stated, angrily.

Bao-Yi then twisted the tiger's arm until she heard him whimper in pain and Sakamoto went to her and said, "It's not worth it, Bao."

Soon enough, what Sakamoto said to her was enough to let the tiger go and she looked at him and said, "Sorry, Saka. I just hate it when people always talk so many lies about you, your family and your heritage and just use it to take advantage of it."

"Do not worry about it. It is not my problem." Sakamoto replied.

The tiger just grunts in pain and he looked up at Bao-Yi and said, "That was uncalled for."

Both pandas just left the situation and it left the teens completely dumbfounded as to what just happened now and how Sakamoto is just taking it all in stride and never fights them for every insult they throw at him and he's not bothered by it. The panther sighed at this and said, "I think we're losing our touch."

Back at home, Oak Sung headed up to Sakamoto's room and he saw his pre-teen son laying on his bed and he said, "Heard about what had happened. Just wanted to make sure if you were okay."

"I'm fine, dad. It wasn't worth my time anyway because I know who I am and I honor myself." Sakamoto added.

Oak came in the room and sat next to his son at the edge of the bed and he felt surprised at how he's taking this and he said, "At least you didn't fight them."

"Of course not. I know that it's not gonna do anything good in the end." Sakamoto added.

"I've been faced with that same amount of prejudice when I was your age. People would ridicule, mock, scorn and scoff at me and my heritage, but I never let it bother me. I live by this mantra I go by when this happens; 'let them hate as long as they fear'. When I became a kung-fu master, those same people that ridiculed me completely kicked themselves. Sometimes, you gotta take life as it comes at you." Oak explained.

Sakamoto widened his eyes at that and he said, "You got through it?"

"Yes, I have. But it only made me stronger in the end. I am who I am at the end of the day and I wear it proudly every single day. Do not fill your head with any doubts, Sakamoto. Take them as motivation in no matter what you succeed and accomplish. Believe in yourself and be proud of who you are." Oak added.

That sense of wisdom completely spoke to Sakamoto and even though there might be doubters, nonbelievers and those that wanna bring him down, he knows that he'll be somebody and with guidance from his father, it'll give him a chance to succeed in life.

"Maybe you're right. I know for a fact that I'll succeed and make you proud." Sakamoto added.

"I know you will, Saka. So...you wanna get some of that pie mom left for us?" asked Oak.

Sakamoto widened his eyes at that and he said, "Oh, yeah. Wouldn't mom catch us if we ate it before dinner?"

Oak chuckled softly and winked at his son and told him, "We'll say your sister ate it."

Both of them laughed with each other and quickly got out of the room to get some pie and Sakamoto can take everything that comes at him in life and rise above it like a phoenix.

* * *

Awesome way to kick it off, huh? Well, we got more coming up next!


	2. Training to the Test

Let's see how Sakamoto's fighting skills progress as he grows older...

* * *

Chapter 2: Training to the Test

Sakamoto and Oak Sung stared at each other as they were ready for an actual sparring session where Oak is putting his son's training to the test to see if he's got his training down pat to spar with a kung-fu master. Sakamoto got in his fighting stance and Oak asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sakamoto replied, in a serious tone.

Then, Oak immediately came at him and Sakamoto ran undernetah his legs and did a backflip and landed on the ground with his basic stance coming out and Oak could see that Sakamoto's trained hard, but he still wants to put that to the test and he started sparring his son with many kung-fu moves he's gotten. Oak immediately came swinging and Sakamoto dodged his father's strike movements and made some jumps, kicks and flips on his own.

Sakamoto smirked at this and Oak got himself focused to see if the experience and wisdom can rival the eager student and he immediately came to him and punched him, but Sakamoto was quick to dodge and duck from all of them and he immediately sparred back at his dad and did some major moves where he can flip, kick and throw down.

Both pandas fought hand-to-hand combat with each other to see if their skills are intact and with eevry single move, Sakamoto took down his father in an instant and the knockout move is using his father's signature move, which is the twisting flipmode move where he can literally twist his father's fighting style with his feet and hands and in an instant...knocked him down hard.

Sakamoto panted heavily and he completely took a deep breath and waited for his father's reaction to this and soon after, Oak got himself up and he looked up at his son and he looked at him with a smile and said, "Very good, son. You've been taught very well."

Sakamoto bowed down to his father and Oak gladly bowed back to him...until he slowly pulls out a samurai sword and said, "Now we do sword fighting!'

Oak puts out the other samurai sword and gives it to Sakamoto and this is definitely the part the 12 year old has been waiting for all his life...to put his sword fighting skills to the test and as they began, they started clacking their swords at each other and Oak twists his sword around and both of them swung around like a couple of professional swordmasters.

Sakamoto clashed his sword with Oak's and with much endurance, strength, agility and quick moves...the cub completely brought it all down as he swung his sword around and went up, down and around and Sakamoto jumped up when Oak spun the sword around him and they quickly sparred with their weapons to determine who's more stronger.

Both of them walked around in circles, staring at each other and Sakamoto held onto his sword with the strongest grip he's put in and Oak is ready to attack and he immediately went all out and Sakamoto came in prepared as he puts his sword in front of his and they both continued to spar and clash each other with the swords and when they placed it in together, Sakamoto grunts heavily as he pushes it off onto his father and Oak smirks at him, stating that he's ready to win...but Sakamoto has other ideas.

The cub immediately tripped his father's ankles and kicked him down, grabbing his sword and held both swords like he owns them. Oak grunts heavily and he can see that his son's training completely paid off and he asked, "Who taught you that?"

"The best kung-fu master around...my father." Sakamoto replied.

Oak got himself up and he lets out a slight chuckle and said, "I have taught you well."

Oak was definitely proud of Sakamoto for accomplishing what he set out to do is to prove to himself that he is able to take what his father taught him and emulate what he does, but make it his own at the same time and he has already done that so well. Both pandas bowed to each other with the greatest respect ever and Oak said, "You are ready."

* * *

Sorry I made it short, but I had time to kill. Was that an awesome sparring session or what? I think Sakamoto's got what it takes to be a great fighter. Stick around for more!


	3. Meeting a Lone Wolf

And this is where Shin Hai comes in the scene. Most of you might or might not remember Shin Hai from some of my past KFP fics, including 'Memories Regained'. You get to see how they met for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting a Lone Wolf

After the sparring session, Sakamoto took some time to walk around the forest to have some quiet time to himself and start on some meditation, but he suddenly hears a rustling sound out of nowhere and rapid footsteps running out and he wanted to find out where it came from and who it was, so he silently crept up to where the person is hiding.

"Hello?" asked Sakamoto.

The mysterious figure just took off running the minute Sakamoto spoke up and the 12 year old saw this shadow just running and Sakamoto wanted to know who that was, so he started following him trying his best not to be seen and as he hopped across this tree, he slowly crept up behind and soon enough, the figure saw that Sakamoto was following him and he just ran off.

Sakamoto definitely wanted to see what it looks like in person, so he ran after him across the forest and as the figure was running on all four legs, Sakamoto ran much faster than that and gained up on him. Much to the figure's dismay, he just kept on running and running as fast as it possibly could until he Sakamoto couldn't be seen.

Sakamoto ran the fastest way he could and everywhere the figure went, he was behind his tail beyond every single step and that sorta drew a hint of worry and annoyance to the figure because he wanted to be left alone. He ran faster and faster in full top speed and when he turned around, he lets out a sigh of relief that he lost him and just stopped onto a tree. He panted heavily and took a quick glance just to make sure he's not being followed.

"Who was that guy, anyway?" the figure said, breathlessly.

Then, he just squatted down onto the ground and said, "Whoever he is...he's not gonna find me."

Unbeknownst to the mysterious figure, Sakamoto was standing on top of one of the tree branches waiting for him to show himself and within a few minutes, the figure heard a thud come down hard and he turned the other way to find out where it came from and as soon as he turned back around...there was Sakamoto.

Sakamoto looked onward and to his surprise...the figure was a wolf; a grey tibetan wolf, 11 years of age, brown eyes, stands at 5'1 and weighs about 139 pounds and wears only tattered shorts and a scar on parts of his face and the panda said, "You're a wolf."

The young wolf groans at this and he was still annoyed by the fact that he couldn't stop following him and he asked, "What do you want with me?! Why are you following me? Do you want to start something?!"

"No, no, no, no. I just...I heard you running by and thought I should know who you are." Sakamoto replied.

The wolf was surprised at Sakamoto's calmness and he lets out a sigh and said, "Well, you found me. Big deal. Now, why don't you just leave me alone?"

Sakamoto stood there and from the looks of this kid, he could sense that there was something bothering him and he doens't even know this wolf very well, but he knows that he is willing to help someone out, regardless of their situation or whatever it is. The grey wolf didn't bother to look, but he knew for a fact that he's still here.

"What are you waiting for?" asked the wolf.

"What are you doing out here alone, anyway?" asked Sakamoto.

The pup growls in response and replied, "It's none of your business, all right?"

Sakamot sighed heavily and figured that this would be the hardest challenge to help this person out, but he's not one to give up that easily. He asked, "Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"Listen, pal! I ain't got a family, all right?! So, if you wanna know what's good for you, you'd leave me alone right now!" the pup shouted.

"Where are they anyway?" asked Sakamoto.

The wolf pup became frustrated by the fact that Sakamoto's not giving up and he replied, "I don't know and I don't care! I just wanna be alone! What part don't you get?"

Sakamoto didn't wanna press too much, but at the same time, he wants to get to the bottom of it and asked, "I'll ask you this one more time; what happened to your parents?"

The pup figured that Sakamoto wasn't gonna go away until he know something's up with him and he just barked out, "I have no family! They don't want me!"

Sakamoto froze after hearing that reaction coming from him and all the wolf could do was just sigh in frustration and hurt and he just sat down on the ground, trying not to tear up. Sakamoto sat down as well and the pup said, "They abandoned me when I was little. My father didn't care for me and my mother left me behind. No one really cares for me and I've been pushing people away because I know that they might treat me the same way my parents did."

It broke Sakamoto's heart after he heard that story and he couldn't imagine what it's like to be in that position where two parents don't want their own child. He got a little closer to him and he said, "I'm so sorry."

The wolf looked up at Sakamoto and there were tears in the wolf's eyes and he replied, "Don't feel sorry for me. I don't really know you and why would you want to be around me?"

Sakamoto blinked his eyes and he puts his paw on the wolf's shoulder and said, "Because I can be your friend...if you're willing to take that chance."

The young wolf hadn't heard anything like this before and the fact that Sakamoto called him a friend makes him think a little differently about it. Sakamoto stood up and he said, "Hope to see you around, okay?"

As he was gonna walk away, the wolf stopped him and asked, "What's your name?"

Sakamoto turned around and he said, "I'm Sakamoto. Sakamoto Bushido-Akio. What's yours?"

"Shin Hai. Are you gonna come back?"

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he replied, "Of course I will...unless you plan to make your way to the village."

As Sakamoto makes his way for home, Shin Hai blinked his eyes and was surprised at what just happened and he said to himself, "A friend..."

* * *

What did you guys think? And that loyalty will spring into action on the next chapter!


	4. Fully Friends

And the friendship between Sakamoto and Shin Hai becomes official!

* * *

Chapter 4: Fully Friends

As the next day rolls around, Sakamoto thought it was best to walk over to the forest to check on his new friend, Shin Hai and maybe take him to a home where he can actually have a family, but along the way...

"Hey, Saka-lame-o!"

Sakamoto turns around and sees these same teens that have tried to break him before with no success and he said, "Hello."

"Don't you 'hello' to us, you wannabe Chinese snake!" the tiger growled angrily.

The panther comes over to Sakamoto and he was severely pissed at him that he not only didn't put up a fight, but that all of Sakamoto's maturity completely got into their skin and he said, "We've got some unfinished business!"

"I really don't have time for this." Sakamoto said, before walking away.

The panther stopped him as he grabbed him on the shoulder and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere to be." Sakamoto answered.

The tiger then got to Sakamoto's face and he said, "You will pay for what your girlfriend did to me!"

"Yeah, you're nothing but an overgrown stupid excuse for a Chinese panda!" the panther growled back.

Sakamoto still didn't let that bother him, much to the teens' dismay and to the tiger's fury and he shouted, "Aren't you gonna fight back at all?!"

"Nope. It's not my problem." Sakamoto added.

All of them were unaware that Shin Hai was watching this whole thing from a hill close to the village and he was surprised at how he was being treated by with these guys. It made him think back on how his parents treated him when he was a cub and how much it affected him...and that was something he obviously did not take lightly.

Shin growled softly as he planned to make his move to defend Sakamoto and waits for the perfect time to attack.

"It's a pity that your father was a kung-fu master! You can't even shape up to his expectations!" one female leopard stated, with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, why would someone like you exist when you ain't good enough?" the panther retorted, as he shoved Sakamoto down.

The tiger was ready for war and he pulls out his claws and said, "I'm gonna slash this panda's fat ass!"

But as he was about to...Shin Hai immediately got down and guarded Sakamoto, growling angrily at all of them and the panther looked at the wolf and asked, "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am." Shin said, glaring angrily at all of them.

The jaguar snarled at Shin and she said, "This fight does not concern you...so you might wanna take your doggie doo-doo out of our way."

"Zip it, pussycat." Shin exclaimed.

The jaguar was gonna punch the crap out of him for calling her a pussycat and the panther suddenly came up to Shin and said, "You're seriously defending this pathetic panda?"

"What? Is he your friend?" asked the tiger.

Shin looked at Sakamoto for a second and he turned back to the others and replied, "Yeah, that's right. He's my friend! When you mess with him, you mess with me."

"Why would a wolf be friends with someone who's trying to be Chinese and is actually Japanese?" the panther asked, in a cold tone.

"I'll give you ten good reasons." Shin replied, balling his fingers and made them into a fist.

The tiger immediately went in to knock him out, but Shin ducked down and instead...punched him out, flipped him across the ground and kicked him where it hurts...deeply. All of the others were in shock as they didn't expect this kid to pack such a big punch straightaway and Shin puts up his fists and asked, "Anyone else?"

Most of the others responded with a single 'no' and Shin said, "Now get lost!"

All of them left, but not before glancing at Sakamoto while they walked away and soon after, Sakamoto got himself up and Shin asked, "You all right?"

"Yeah...but why did you do that?" asked Sakamoto.

Shin sighed heavily and he said, "Let's just say that I know what it feels like to be picked on. I always thought that wolves were the only ones that get mistreated by others."

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he said, "Well, thanks."

Sakamoto stuck out his paw hoping for a handshake and Shin looks at it for a while and he realized that he wanted nothing more but to be his friend and without any hesitation, Shin accepted the handshake and they were officially friends.

* * *

Best buds! Shin Hai and Sakamoto will have a growing friendship that will endure through the years! Stay tuned for more!

A/N: Sorry if I was away these past couple of days. Just got back from vacation in New Orleans. No worries though, AniUniverse ain't going anywhere!


	5. Shin Meets Oak

Of course, Shin Hai introduces himself to Sakamoto's dad.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shin Meets Oak

A couple of days after that, Sakamoto sat on the roof of the house, looking up at the skies and played his flute...all while feeling the breeze flowing through his fur and a sense of calmness completel y made him feel like he's on his quiet zone. He couldn't believe how things have gotten so different within these days after meeting his new friend, Shin Hai. First, it was that unusual first chase/meeting and then Shin comes by and defends those kids that gave him a hard time, even though he doesn't react to it.

It's like a sign that these two are meant to be friends or something like that. But to Sakamoto, he wants to do everything he can to make sure he's by his side, no matter what. Soon enough, he sees the young wolf walking towards the house and he was surprised that he actually knew the way there. He looks down and he said, "Hey, up here!"

Shin looks up and sees Sakamoto on the roof and he said, "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"Just getting some air." Sakamoto replied.

Soon enough, Sakamoto puts his flute under his pocket and gets off the roof, landing on the ground right in front of Shin and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was...just trying to find where you live." Shin replied.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he said, "Well, here it is."

Shin took one look at that house and he seemed amazed by how it even looks and he said, "Are you guys rich or something?"

Sakamoto scoffs at what he just said and he replied, "Nah, we're not rich. It's just a nice house."

"That's pretty cool, actually." Shin added.

Soon enough, Oak comes out of the backyard and sees the two boys standing there and Oak was surprised to see a young wolf pup standing behind Sakamoto and he'd never seen him before, so he didn't know what to make of it, but he immediately walked towards the two and Oak said, "Hey, Sakamoto."

"Hi, dad." Sakamoto replied.

Oak turned to Shin and he asked, "Who's your friend, son?"

"Oh, that's my new friend, Shin Hai. Shin, this is my dad." Sakamoto replied.

Oak looked at Shin for a second and the wolf seemed a little nervous because he's never met anyone else before or how he can handle meeting new people and the elder panda looked at him and he said, "Hello, Shin Hai. I am Oak Sung, Sakamoto's father. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Shin replied, nervously.

"Do not be afraid." Oak said, calmly.

Shin saw that Oak is sticking out his hand in hopes of a handshake and the wolf was a little unsure whether to accept it or not, but looking at Sakamoto's sign to say it's okay made him think that he may not be all that bad and he slowly accepts Oak's handshake. Oak chuckled softly and he said, "How'd you guys meet?"

"Honestly, he saw me in a forest and went after me to see who I was. I'll be honest with you, though...I'm a lone wolf." Shin explained.

"Really? Where are your parents?" Oak asked.

Shin sighed heavily and figured that this was a question he knew someone was gonna ask him and he replied, "I don't have any. They left me behind."

Oak blinked his eyes in surprise to hear that Shin's own parents left him behind and he didn't really know what else to say about it. He said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Besides, I'm used to living in the woods, but this valley is pretty cool. If I can just find a place to sleep in." Shin answered.

"Don't you want a family?" asked Sakamoto.

Shin looked at Sakamoto in the eye and he responded, "Who would want someone like me?"

"Anyone would. Even we would." Oak replied.

Soon enough, Oak's got an idea that really set out in his mind and he immediately said, "I think I have an idea."

"What's that?" asked Sakamoto.

Later

All three of them headed towards another part of Shanghai Secluded Valley and to Shin's surprise, there were a lot of wolves from all kinds living in peace and where people of all species are welcome...just as long as they don't scare them off. Just then, Oak stopped by this one house because he knows this family really well because they're best at taken in adopted or abandoned kids.

Oak knocked on the door and awaited them to answer them and sure enough, as soon as the door opens, this black and grey wolf came out and he immediately saw Oak standing there and he said, "Oak! How are you, old friend?"

"Doing fine, Ruko." Oak replied, happily.

Then, Ruko looks at Sakamoto and is very surprised about how much he's grown and he said, "Sakamoto, is that you?"

"Yes, sir." Sakamoto replied.

Ruko was surprised at the sudden change of Sakamoto and he said, "You're growing, aren't you? You look just like your father. You just keep growing every second."

"Thanks." Sakamoto added.

"Do you have a minute to come in?" asked Ruko.

Oak clears his throat and he said, "Actually, we came here because I know that you never turn away wolf cubs who are left behind, so I thought we'd bring him here."

They showed him Shin Hai and as the wolf walked in front of him, Ruko immediately stared at him and he said, "Hey there."

"Hi." Shin replied, hesitantly.

"Are you a little shy?" asked Ruko.

"Kinda."

Ruko chuckled softly and he said to him, "Don't be. I'm not strange."

Sakamoto then said to Ruko, "My dad said that he could be happy here and that he can be in a home that he can grow up in...you know, since his own parents left him behind years ago."

"Really? How'd you find him, Sakamoto?" asked Ruko.

"I was walking around the forest one day and I found him in some parts and you know...that was pretty much it. We became fast friends from there and...here we are." Sakamoto replied.

Ruko nodded his head and he turned to Shin and said, "Well, do not worry. You'll be happy here."

"Thanks." Shin replied.

Shin walked into the house and he saw a group of wolves all around the house and he had never seen anyone in the same species as he is and it definitely made him feel like he can fit in with them pretty easily. He then said to himself, "I could get used to this."

"...and I'm positive that your friend will definitely be adjusted to our family well." Ruko added.

Sakamoto nods his head and he said, "Thanks, Ruko. Um...is it okay that I visit him? Just to make sure he's doing okay."

"That's a good idea, Sakamoto." Ruko added.

Soon enough, Shin Hai comes to the door and asked Sakamoto, "Are you coming back?"

Sakamoto smiled at him and he said, "Of course I'll come back. We can get to know each other a little and hang out sometime."

That made Shin smile and he's never felt that happy before in a lifetime that not only he got a new family and made a new friend, but that Sakamoto will come by to see him everytime he visits and although all of this is new to him, one thing became the best part; being friends with someone outside his species and with Sakamoto, it'll help fill the missing hole in his heart.

"So...see ya tomorrow?" asked Sakamoto.

"Promise?" asked Shin.

"I promise."

* * *

And soon, their friendship will grow more deeper. Mind you, this is before Sakamoto met Akimitsu, in case you were wondering. Stay tuned!


	6. Growing into Teenhood

These are little montages of Sakamoto developing into teenhood as well as getting to know Shin Hai a little more.

* * *

Chapter 6: Growing into Teenhood

On the next day, Sakamoto heads back to Ruko's place to check up on his new friend, Shin Hai and see how he's doing and by the minute he came into the place, Shin Hai saw him through the window, completely overjoyed that he came and as soon as he answered the door, he lets out a chuckle and said, "You came!"

"Course I came. What do you wanna do together?" asked Sakamoto.

Shin Hai had to think about this for a second and Sakamoto could see that he's puzzled in what's fun and the panda quickly asked, "How about I give you a few examples?"

"Like...?" asked Shin.

With that time, the boys were immediately going outside and Sakamoto teached Shin a few things about having fun; such as playing hide-and-seek, pretending they're kung-fu warriors and mahjong. Soon enough, Shin was getting the hang of those games and he had been pretty good at finding Sakamoto quickly as soon as he started hiding and as soon as Shin found the panda, the wolf immediately leaped to the air and pinned him down.

"Found ya!" Shin said, laughing.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he said, "Okay...you win this time. But we'll turn the tables."

Within no time, Sakamoto searched for Shin Hai and all through the backyard, he couldn't find him anywhere, hinting that he's really good at this game...even though it's his first time. Unaware that Shin is hiding somewhere on the tree, Sakamoto goes all around the yard until...the panda seeks a grey tail sticking out and he knew who it belonged to.

He made his way towards the tree, walking nonchalantly and by the minute he seeks it, he grabs ahold of it and he heard a yelp come out and soon enough, it is Shin Hai. The wolf chuckled softly and said, "Hey..."

"Found ya, Shin." Sakamoto said, chuckling.

After that, they did some mahjong and Shin was ready to beat his new friend at this game, but unbeknownst to the pup, Sakamoto is a pro at a game like mahjong and as he skips a couple of pieces, Shin was completely blown away with the fact that he's super good at it. The pup tried to think of a move to beat him and when he looked at the chess pieces, he moved it up by four steps.

Sakamoto, on the other hand...has his own ideas.

He picked up six pieces over and finally lands in front of Shin's space and shouts victory in Chinese and Japanese and Shin was completely surprised that he won and he responded, "Okay, you're freaking good at this."

"My dad beats me at this game several times, but I only beat him once." Sakamoto replied.

"Well, you've sure beaten me...and it's my first game." Shin added.

The boys were having fun with each other and at that point, they saw that this is a friendship that can last a lifetime; between a panda and a wolf. Shin stuck out his paw for a handshake and Sakamoto graciously accepted it as well.

As the months went by, Sakamoto's got some training of his own that involves sword fighting and combining the arts of ninja and kung-fu together, all while keeping up with the pace. To his father, he sees it as a sign that he's working really hard to succeed and also not topping everything his father did and just do it in his own way.

Then, as he hits the age of 13, his training skills went through the roof as he did another test run with his father when it came to kung-fu and he completely sparred with him as hard as he could go and as his father tested him really hard, Sakamoto came out in the end and just flipped his father around the ground and Oak started groaning in pain. Sakamoto came over to see if he's okay...unaware that his father tricked him and tripped him over his legs and fell down.

Oak chuckled softly at this and he said, "Still got it."

Meanwhile, Sakamoto's deep crush for Bao-Yi went far beyond a tiny crush and he just full-on fell for her because she couldn't stop looking beautiful at every single moment and he lets out a sigh and imagines his future with her; get married, have kids of their own and grow old together. The best life he can possibly imagine.

Bao-Yi suddenly stared at Sakamoto and she noticed that he was gazing at her and she clears her throat and when Sakamoto got back to reality, he became a little embarassed that he didn't say anything and he said, "Hi, Bao-Yi."

"Hello, Sakamoto." Bao-Yi said, with a giggle.

He was definitely unaware that she has the same feelings for Sakamoto too, but doesn't want to rush into it though, even though in her mind, he does look cute and that she hopes that she'll be his boyfriend.

And suddenly, one year later...to both Oak Sung and Kiyuka's surprise, Sakamoto came downstairs alongside Mako and noticed that there was something different about Sakamoto and Oak chuckled softly and said, "It has finally happened."

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." Sakamoto said.

"Happy birthday, my son." Oak added.

Sakamoto chuckled softly as soon as he got the greeting and said, "Thanks. I'm glad you remembered."

Mako looked at his big brother and he said, "Who could forget about your birthday, Saka? I've told all of my friends that it's your birthday."

Sakamoto immediately gave Mako a noogie and the 9 year old younger brother just started laughing at this and playfully wrestles him and Sakamoto said, "Got a little mini-fighter, have we?"

Kiyuka could barely believe that her son is growing up to be this young man and she said, "Sakamoto...you've grown up."

"Thanks, mom. I guess it's a good start to being 14." Sakamoto added.

"You know what that means, big bro? Mom and dad are gonna get old." Mako stated.

That caused a surprise to both Oak and Kiyuka when Mako referred them as old and that was something that did not take lightly to Kiyuka and she said, "We're not that old, Mako."

Just then, Yuki comes downstairs and she went in and wished his brother a birthday and said, "How does it feel to be a teenager?"

"It hasn't even hit me yet. But I'm sure it's really cool." Sakamoto replied.

Oak then looked at his son and realized that he's gotten much more mature at a very early age, but still very young and he figured that there was time when he was just a little cub and now that he's fully emerged, he has definitely come a long way to being a young man he knows he can become and wishes that his father would be there to see this.

'Dad...you should see Sakamoto right now.' Oak thought.

* * *

I chronicilzed his teenhood years from the ages of 12 through 14. Next chapter, Sakamoto's 14th birthday celebration!


	7. How to Grow

So far, I didn't really write how Sakamoto's 14th birthday went down, so I came up with the aftermath. You guys can imagine in your heads how it went and we put in a scene where Oak Sung talks to Sakamoto about how to grow into a young man.

* * *

Chapter 7: How to Grow

Later that night after Sakamoto's 14th birthday, Oak Sung sat on the roof with his son by his side and Sakamoto lets out a chuckle and said, "Thanks for giving me the best birthday, dad."

"You're welcome, son. I know you had a lot of fun...especially with Bao-Yi." Oak said, elbowing his son.

Sakamoto was blushing after Oak made that comment and he covered his face to shield the sight of blush on his cheeks and Oak completely knew what that signal meant that he's definitely falling for her and Oak told him, "Well...I know for a fact that you have feelings for her."

Sakamoto sighed heavily at this and he turned to his dad and responded, "I do. Whenever I'm around her, they're so...strong. Just like...really deep and strong feelings come at me everytime I see, think and hang with her. But I'm really nervous as to how it'll be."

Oak could see where this was going with and he knows that feeling more than anything before where he fell for Kiyuka and had always dreamed of being in love and knowing when is the right time to let the relationship grow before taking it one step further. He clears his throat and said, "Sakamoto, I know that you are getting older and it's the point in your life where you are no longer a child anymore."

Sakamoto nodded his head in agreement that he is getting older, but is still young and said, "Yeah, I know. That won't stop me from coming to you when I need to talk to you."

"Yes. But I'm talking about relationships. As you become a teenager, life is gonna be very different for you; not just changes in yourself but from how you see the world and what it'll be like. Relationships are one of them and those feelings you say you have for Bao-Yi; it's wonderful, but you need to understand that there's gonna be different viewpoints of having a potential mate. Some young boys claim that if they want to start mating now, they think it'll make them a man. But what they don't realize is that they'll end up having cubs after that and that they have to deal with the consequences of those decisions they made." Oak replied.

Sakamoto widened his eyes with that kind of realization that a lot of boys do that all the time, thinking that it'll make them popular, but of course...he knows for a fact that it's not a good thing and that he'll never do that while he's a teenager. He said, "No worries, dad. I'll wait until I'm married to Bao-Yi. There's a lot of things I can see and experience before I could even think about having a family."

"I know you will, Saka." Oak replied.

"But...how will I know if it's the right time?" asked Sakamoto.

Oak puts his arm around his son's shoulder and he said, "It'll be time before you know it. I had your sister when I was announcing my retirement as a kung-fu master. The reason for that is that I want to spend the rest of my life with your mother and start a family. We Bushido-Akio's always treat a woman with respect and dignity and make sure she's treated the way she deserves to be treated."

"Have you ever had girlfriends, dad?" asked Sakamoto.

Oak chuckled softly and he knew that part was coming because that was the question he avoided the most is his love life and he said, "Well...when I was your about 16-and this was before I met your mother-I did have my first love, Taemi. She was very nice, all around wonderful and she's very polite too. We both started out as friends when we were young kids, but I was working out a lot and she really took notice of me...that and that I always treat women with respect and have a compassionate heart. It really attracted her a lot and we became a couple since then."

"Wow...How'd you meet mom?" asked Sakamoto.

"After Taemi told me that she wants to marry my friend Hayate, I wished her all the best in everything and I understood what she meant by that. There was no animosty at all. It wasn't long until I saw this wonderful woman that came into my life while I was training and she seemed very interested in spending time with me. From there...it grew bigger, even in my time as a kung-fu master. She didn't care about me being a hero and just saw beyond that aspect. She saw me as a good man and that I will stay by her side no matter what. My feelings grew stronger when I'm around her and they still remain the same to this day." Oak replied.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he can imagine him and Bao-Yi like that in the future and he said, "That's pretty cool."

"Yes. I hope you and Bao-Yi will have this same experience you'll have like me and your mother." Oak added.

"Of course I will, dad." Sakamoto replied.

"Just grow up as your own warrior and remain who you are. Never lose sight of it, son." Oak added.

"I'll always be your little warrior, dad." Sakamoto added.

Both pandas kept gazing into the sky and Sakamoto definitely felt like he's gonna live those years and make them count for as long as he will live and will take in whatever his father told him about the relationships and will definitely wait for the right time to express those feelings to Bao-Yi.

* * *

Mentions of Hayate and Tamei were on this chapter and those characters are owned by Master of Stories, in case you were confused. Anyways...something new is coming with Sakamoto. Stick around!


	8. Opportunity

Would you like to find out how Sakamoto's kung-fu has progressed 10 times more because of the years of training with his father? That's where this experience steps in...

* * *

Chapter 8: Opportunity

On a clear afternoon at Shanghai Secluded Valley, a messenger flew towards the skies with a message in hand and he instantly spotted the Bushido-Akio house and immediately landed on the ground at just the right angle and he panted heavily as he flew about what feels like a thousand miles when it was actually about 10 miles from where he was traveling from.

As Oak Sung came out of the backyard, he was familiarized with that messenger bird and he said, "Hey, Morko-Lin. How have you been?"

He stood up, wheezing for air and replied, "Exhausted. How have you been, Oak?"

"I am doing just fine. What brings you by?" asked Oak.

Morko-Lin stands up, clears his throat and he instantly replied, "I have a message from Master Oogway to your son."

Oak seemed very surprised to see that this message is from the Jade Palace about something for Sakamoto, but it gave way to excitement for what he's about to say. He immediately got the message, opened the scroll and what Oogway said on this scroll is definitely gonna surprise him.

_Oak Sung, how is my student doing? Ever since our last visit a few years ago, I was really impressed with how you've been able to teach your son Sakamoto, the values of becoming a warrior while staying true to your values. That really made my day a lot more better...so much so that I am keeping word to what you told me. I would like to have Sakamoto train with me in the Jade Palace for a whole year. If you decide the summer would be best, that is fine too. Because I would love to give him a lot of skills from an experience innovator of kung-fu. Please reply back at your earliest convenience._

_Master Oogway_

As soon as he read the letter, he was really amazed that Oogway not only kept his word, but is insisting to train Sakamoto for a full year at the Jade Palace. Though he's had the most experience there himself, it would be really great to let Sakamoto have the same experience he has. He chuckled softly and said, "Wow...that is amazing."

Later that day

"A whole year?!" Kiyuka exclaimed, in shock.

"Yes. I think it'll be perfect for Sakamoto to train with Oogway for a whole year to see what kung-fu is really all about." Sakamoto answered.

Kiyuka seemed kinda worried about not seeing Sakamoto for a whole year and she thinks that she's not ready for this yet and she said, "I don't know, Oak. It seems kinda too soon, isn't it?"

"It is not like he will be gone forever. I know Oogway and I definitely trust that he will take good care of our son. Besides, we have always hoped that our kids will have opportunities of their own and that they'll definitely accomplish them. This is one of those opportunites that will not slip away." Sakamoto added.

Though her husband has a good point, she's still reluctant to let him go and she said, "That's a lot to think about. How will Sakamoto react to this?"

"I would love to train with Oogway." Sakamoto said, out of nowhere.

Kiyuka and Oak turned around to see Sakamoto standing on the stairs, overhearing the conversation from there and Oak asked, "You would?"

"Yeah. If you did it, why can't I?" asked Sakamoto.

Kiyuka looked at her son and she said to him, "Are you sure this is what you want; to train under Oogway for a whole year?"

Sakamoto was surprised to hear that he'll train with Oogway for a year and he looked at his parents and replied, "Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to this since I first met Oogway. I'm willing to do anything to add to my training."

Kiyuka definitely wasn't expecting that answer, but she knows that she can't stand in the way of what he desires to get and she told him, "I'm still not ready to let go because I still see you as my cub."

"Mom...I'll be fine. 12 months isn't forever." Sakamoto replied.

She immediately hugged him tightly and she looked at him in the eye and said, "Just be sure to write us."

Sakamoto nodded his head and said, "I promise."

Mako couldn't help but overhear that his older brother's gonna be gone and he went towards him and hugged his leg and said, "Don't leave us!"

Sakamoto looked at his brother and he could see the sadness and worry in Mako's face and he said, "Hey...I'm not gonna leave you forever. It's only for a little while."

"You promise?" asked Mako.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

Mako stuck out his pinky finger to make sure that Sakamoto stays true to his word and he stuck his pinky finger out with Mako's and said, "Pinky promise."

"I don't want a new Sakamoto to come back. I just want the same person he was before." Mako added.

Sakamoto knows that nothing wil change about him when the year's up and he looked at Mako in the eye and hugged him tightly and said, "Don't worry, Mako. I'll still be the same person when I get home."

With that, Oak knew that he would respond to Oogway about this and that he will have a great experience at the Jade Palace and he also knows that family is very important to Sakamoto and that's one part of him that will never go away.

* * *

Let's see if that opportunity comes in! Stick around!


	9. Taking a Chance

So...let's see if Sakamoto takes that chance...

* * *

Chapter 9: Taking a Chance

A few weeks went by and the Bushido-Akio's were anxiously awaiting for Oogway's response to Oak's letter to put Sakamoto to train with him for a year at the Jade Palace and Sakamoto was completely the most calm of all the family members and Kiyuka looked at Sakamoto and she was surprised that he wasn't the most nervous and she said, "You seem like you're okay with this."

Sakamoto looked at his mom in the eye and he said to her, "Don't worry about it. I'm actually excited."

Just then, Bao-Yi comes over and after hearing that Sakamoto is considering going to the Jade Palace for a year to train with Oogway, she was in a mixture of fear but also hopeful for Sakamoto and she said to him, "Saka...you really ready for this?"

Sakamoto looks at her and he replied to her, "I am. My dad had the honor to train with Oogway when he was my age and it'll be a good experience for me too. I'm gonna learn so many things from him and pick up some things about myself along the way."

Bao-Yi definitely looked really worried about all of this and she looked at Sakamoto in the eye and she asked, "You're not gonna forget about me, are you?"

Sakamoto saw that was the reason she was worried that he might forget about her and he said, "Bao-Yi...I could never forget about you. I'll come back."

"I don't want you to change, Sakamoto." Bao-Yi added.

"I won't change a thing about me. I can promise you that." Sakamoto replied, in a calm and gentle voice.

She then went ahead and hugged Sakamoto tightly like she doesn't want to let go and Sakamoto wrapped his arms around her and embraced the hug too. Bao-Yi held onto him for a while and she said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Sakamoto whispered.

In that short second, they let go for a while and they looked at each other in the eye and she really had feelings for him, but didn't want to reveal them yet because it would put a dent in the friendship, but unbeknownst to her, Sakamoto already knows. All he needs is time to get the picture already so he can tell her the same thing too.

Then, in comes the messenger bird from the Jade Palace in with Oogway's message and all of the Bushido-Akio's were waiting with bated breath and as he lands, he hands the message over to Oak. Sakamoto took a deep breath as he braced himself for what it could be and Oak opened up the scroll and read what Oogway said.

_Oak, I am thrilled to tell you that I am looking forward to train with Sakamoto for a year at the Jade Palace. I can assure you that he will definitely be gain some knowledge within himself and become a warrior in his own right. I will send over someone over to take him onto the Valley of Peace first thing in the morning. Can't wait to see him tomorrow! And congratulations. _

_Master Oogway_

All of them were completely excited for Sakamoto that he's gonna be training with Oogway for a year and Sakamoto just felt really happy for it, even though it'll be difficult to leave his family in that period of time, but he knows that it will not be forever. He looks at all of his family and he said, "I will write to you guys."

"Saka...you'd better." Kiyuka commented.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and said, "Don't worry, I will."

The next day

Everyone in Shanghai Secluded Valley were gathered around to watch Sakamoto go as he takes off to the Valley of Peace and Sakamoto was surprised that everyone's here for support, between posters, good luck banners and the whole kit and kaboodle. He chuckled softly at this and he said, "I haven't even left yet."

One villager came towards the panda and he said, "I know you'll do great things, Sakamoto. You definitely have a special place in our hearts."

"Yes, we are very proud of you and for all that you will do in that Jade Palace there." another villager added.

Sakamoto nods his head in agreement and is very touched by all of the support and he said, "Thanks, but it'll only be a year. I'll come back after that."

Oak Sung comes out of the house and saw this plethora of crowds supporting Sakamoto in his journey and heads over to his son's side and he said, "The Jade Palace's style of training will be very different from what I taught you. Just take everything Oogway tells you and you'll succeed from there."

Sakamoto nodded his head in agreement and suddenly, a traveling dragon comes out of nowhere and it makes a landing onto the ground and Sakamoto knew that was his ride and he was ready to go, but not before getting one more hug from his entire family and also to Bao-Yi, Shin Hai, Mango and all of his other friends because he may not see them for an entire year.

After that, Sakamoto hops onto the dragon and he takes one last look at the crowd and waves 'bye' to them and with no time, the dragon takes off flying through the skies on the way to the Valley of Peace. The villagers waved back and shouted goodbyes to Sakamoto and wishing him the best of luck on his journey.

"Come home quickly, my son." Oak whispered, with one tear falling down on his eye.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter will the be last chapter to make room for the third installment. Stick around!


	10. The Journey Begins

And the wrap-up for this second installment!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Journey Begins

On the skies, Sakamoto looks at the clouds and he just thinks about what it will be like to train under Oogway and he hopes that this experience will make him grow as a person and take everything he's got and instill it in his training as well as in his well-being. He knows that it'll be a challenge to take, but no matter what the circumstances, he will give it his all and bring in everything his father taught him to the test.

He was in a mixture of nervousness and excitement because this was the first time ever heading in a new place all on his own and being 14, he was a little unsure about being independent, but on the other hand...he's very eager to be one of Oogway's students and how he teaches them. He's very willing to be what it's like and work just as hard to be the best that he can be.

For all he knows...there is no turning back now.

It wasn't long until they eventually made it to the Valley of Peace and from on top, Sakamoto felt like the view just took his breath away and from his last visit, it was like the place remained the same way as it was before and the dragon made a quick land onto the roof of the Jade Palace and Sakamoto knew that they had made it.

"This is it." Sakamoto whispered.

He gets off the dragon and climbs down from the roof onto the front door of the palace, unaware that Oogway is standing there right in front of him and as he turns around, he sees the old turtle right there and he said, "Hello, Master Oogway."

Sakamoto bowed to him and Oogway bowed back as well and he said, "It's an honor to be here at the palace."

"The honor is already having you here." Oogway replied.

Sakamoto follows Oogway to the inside of the palace and Sakamoto already knew that it was the same way it was before...aside from a few changes. As he got into the middle of the Hall fo Heroes, Oogway comes to him and he said, "Now...since you're gonna be here, you know that you're here for training."

"Yes, sir. I'm willing to learn anything and everything you teach me." Sakamoto said.

Oogway knew that the enthusiasm and earnestness that comes from Sakamoto is that from his father and that he could do no wrong and he said to him, "That's good. Your stuff is already settled in one room of the barracks. Are you ready for your first training lesson?"

Already he's been here for 2 minutes and Oogway is ready for training and Sakamoto immediately said, "Yes, Master Oogway."

Within no time, they were at the Training Hall and to Sakamoto, he's very eager to learn everything he's taught from his father and instill it here. Oogway faced him on one side and Sakamoto faced him as well and Oogway asked, "Are you ready?"

"As read as I'll ever be." Sakamoto replied, bowing to him.

Oogway got on his basic stance and Sakamoto got on his own and he immediately leaped up and attacked the turtle master, but Oogway ducked his head inside of his shell and Sakamoto landed to the wall, jumped above it and sparred with him. He used his agility, cunning and fast movements to fight him off and Oogway dodged every single blow he lands.

Sakamoto went as far as he can go to spar with Oogway and he knew that he was unbeatable, but he's willing to go all the way to take him down and he very much took him down very quickly and he dodged all of Oogway's punches, kicks and very quick moves and got under him and tackled him from behind, but Oogway had other ideas.

He attacked Sakamoto from behind and used his staff to hold him off for a while and Sakamoto grunts heavily and frees himself from it and continued to spar with the old turtle and as soon as they both stopped themselves, Sakamoto panted heavily and looked at Oogway for a while and the simple thing Oogway said was, "You definitely have the fighting skills of your father's."

"He trained me a lot." Sakamoto replied.

"And it shows. You have impressed me with the first day." Oogway said, smiling.

Sakamoto knew that this would be an amazing experience for him for a whole year and after the first sparring session, he went over to find where his room is and his bags were in front of this one barrack and as he entered, it was definitely different from his own room back at home and he sat down on his mat and just looked up at the ceiling and thought about what's gonna happen for the next 364 days at the Jade Palace.

But he knows for a fact that it'll be the most rewarding experience he's ever had and as he looks over in his bag, he was surprised that Oak left him a present and as he opened it, he saw a yin-yang necklace. He was amazed that it does symbolize the balance between fighter and a good person and he definitely will keep this as a reminder that he'll remain true to himself no matter what.

"Thanks, dad." Sakamoto whispered.

* * *

That's it! Make way for the third installment! Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
